


The Calm After the Storm

by iZombi



Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [4]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Angus deserves a break, Character Growth, Gen, Healing, Light Angst, M/M, enemies to neighbors, enemies to potential friends?, remembering the good ol’ times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: After defeating the great evil that had plagued their nation, the hero decides to settle down, now as a farmer, in an obscure town, far from the action. Little did they know, but their arch enemy decided to do the exact same thing. Now, they are neighbors.
Relationships: Angus Mcfife XIII (Gloryhammer) / Zargothrax (Gloryhammer)
Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072421
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	The Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration from a blog on Tumblr called “writing-prompt-s” and decided to use this prompt (https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/638233100060688384/after-defeating-the-great-evil-that-had-plagued) to write this story. Enjoy ;)

Angus Mcfife XIII, crowned prince of Fife, had finally defeated the evil wizard Zargothrax, effectively saving both the universe and his nation. The young prince had gone through so much trying to defeat his opponent, far too many horrors had he been forced to endure, but now it was all over.

He made his way back to his nation with his brothers in arms, his best friends the Hootsman and Ralathor. They were all celebrated as heroes and the saviors of the world, both of his fellow comrades receiving full honors from the land of Fife, and the prince would be given the crown to become the next ruler.

Angus however, gently pushed the crown aside, he was glad that his people- no his father’s people- see him fit to be a ruler just as his old man once was, but he did not see himself completing the same line of work as he did. Instead, what he wanted was to relax and live a calm and peaceful life, and so, he openly denied the crown to both the people of Fife and his friends.

If it weren’t for the patience that Ralathor and Hoots had developed when with the young prince, they would’ve yelled at him for turning down such an exciting milestone in his life. Instead, they smiled and embraced him in a warm hug and silently understood, for their friend had undergone various forms of trauma that had left the young prince bruised but not broken.

They could tell that the young prince still had that spark inside him, but it wasn’t as beautiful and overwhelming when they first met, now it seemed to be only but the size of a small flame upon a candle.

They knew that he needed time to heal, from all of his wounds.

And so, the prince left his people and his friends to live in the far outskirts of Fife as a farmer.

It wasn’t so easy at first, there was a lot of work to be done in order for Angus to begin this new chapter in his life, but he was willing to see it through.

\- - -

It has now been ten years since Angus had saved every living breathing soul from whatever cruel fate the evil wizard would’ve had planned for them. He was a successful farmer that sold his harvest for income, made goat cheese, and created wool scarves and sweaters.

Life honestly couldn’t be better for him, he’s had time to heal from his wounds, he’s happier than ever, and that spark of life and joy inside of him renewed once again.

It has not been much of a surprise for Angus when he heard that Ralathor the Hermit had gone back to living in the land of the unicorns, he hoped that he was happy.

Then the Hootsman was rumored to be traveling the galaxy, in search of new exciting adventures, Angus had laughed when he heard that, it was good for him to hear that at least he never changed.

‘ _Things couldn’t be better…’_ angus thought warmly, as he worked on another wool scarf. As he reached over next to him for some more spool of thread, he noticed that he was fresh out.

‘ _Again?’_ angus thought to himself ‘ _Well… I suppose I should go to buy more…’_

He grabbed his coin parcel, a walking staff, and a brown cloak and headed out.

For as much as Angus enjoyed his new life as a farmer, on some occasions he’d get people who recognize him so he had taken to altering his appearance, he had grown his hair out just a bit longer, sported a beard, and a bit of muscle, Angus looked, at least to first glance, as someone completely different.

As he walked through the fields, he noticed that he had a new neighbor, which was odd seeing as how when he first settled down here this house was vacant.

‘ _When did someone new move in? and how have I not met them?’_ he inquired to himself.

‘ _Well, I suppose I’ll introduce myself and see if they sell any yarn…’_ he made his way to the home and saw that whoever they were, they owned quite a few sheep.

_‘Lots of good wool…Perfect to make yarn with…’_ he confirmed

He knocked on the door.

No response.

He tried again.

“ _Give me a minute!”_ called out a voice, which sounded…. Familiar?

No.

Don’t be silly Angus.

He grabbed his head with one hand and shook himself lightly, ‘ _get it together man…’_ he whispered to himself.

He heard the door unlatch from the inside and swing open.

As Angus looked up at the figure before him, a gasp got caught in his throat.

The figure took a step back as well, also taken aback.

It was no mistaking it, although their hair was now much longer than it previously was and intricately braided, with no beard to go along with it, it was definitely him.

He was sure of it.

“A-Angus?” Zargothrax questioned, surprisingly gently

“Zargothrax?” Angus didn’t know what to make of this

“I thought I killed you?!” he exclaimed

“You almost did… actually…” Zargothrax swallowed before continuing “It wasn’t enough to kill me, but I escaped after you left, I got healed on a different planet, where no one knew me…” He wasn’t making eye contact with Angus.

Was he ashamed of himself? Angus couldn’t tell, so he stayed silent and listened closely to what the former evil wizard told him.

“It took me four years to heal completely, but not entirely, I have to walk with a cane now…” he gestures to the cane on his left hand “… When I had heard that Fife had no ruler, I assumed that you left and went to start your life elsewhere, so I….” he stopped for a moment “…came back- I- I don’t know why… really…” he finished, wringing his hands together.

Angus stood there in silent shock, here was the once evil wizard Zargothrax before him, ashamed of himself for probably everything that he’s ever done and more, but he was very different now.

Whatever cockiness that wizard had was now gone, he was much softer spoken and he could tell that he was changing his old ways.

“Daddy!” came a voice behind the two men, which made them both jump and tear them from their thoughts.

“A- Angel, you’re supposed to be helping me sheer the sheep, darling!” called Zargothrax, as he turned around and embraced his daughter, picking her up, “What are you doing here?” he asked her

“I wanted to see who your new friend was, daddy!” she giggled “Hello!” she smiled and waved at the visitor.

Angus couldn’t help but laugh, not a mean laugh but a sincere one, “Hello little one, it’s a pleasure to meet you” he spoke to her, before looking at her father “She’s your daughter I take it?”

Zargothrax’s eyes widened “I-…Y-Yes, she is, she’s all I have left, really, her mother passed away during childbirth…” he admitted

Angus nodded “I’m glad you’re doing well, Zarg-“ the former wizard cut him off “Charles, I go by Charles now…” he corrected

“Ah, yes, Charles, it’s good to see you again…and I’m glad to see you’ve changed too…” he smiled

“You knew my daddy?” asked Angel “Can you tell me what he was like?” Zargothrax looked at his daughter and then Angus, silently pleading for him not to.

Angus seemed to take the hint “No…I’m afraid I don’t know him too well, we only met when we went to school together, that’s all…” he explained

The young girl seemed to be satisfied with the answer “Oh, ok then! Well daddy, I’m going to go back to the sheep!” she stated, giving her father a kiss on the cheek, before being put down and running off.

“Thank you” Zargothrax sighed a breath of relief

“No problem… now, I was wondering… do you happen to sell any yarn? I’m fresh out.” Angus smiled

Zargothrax chuckled “I’m glad you asked, I have some over here…” he confirmed as he guided the former prince.

.

..

…

….

Perhaps some things can change for the better?


End file.
